


Her Regrets

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [29]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Coma, F/M, Married Couple, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Shaina has few regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Regret."

It was strange that Her Ladyship has a home off the Mountain. A part of her has always known it, of course; Lady Athena had spent her whole life outside of Sanctuary. She'd had to have somewhere to live.

 

But Seiya had grown up inside it the boundaries that the mountain and the village called their own. He knew, as she did, the best places to buy bread, where to find the masonry house, which fishermen came in on what days. Shaina had never really thought of a Sanctuary without Seiya inside the borders.

 

He lives just outside it, of course, in the nearby town in one of the Lady Athena's villas. His sister Seika makes the trip into Sanctuary every day, and out again at night, and Athena does the opposite. Marin visits once a week. Shaina has never gone.

 

When Marin questions her about it one day, gently, Shaina punches her in the face, cracks her blank mask, and Marin lets her.

 

She doesn't want to see her Seiya as anything but what he has always been; alive, awake, and vibrant. The one time she had seen him it nearly crushed her; his expression listless, with no movement of his eyes or his limbs, dressed and cared for by the women around him. She doesn't regret that she has not yet told him she loves him, which is true, or that she has not yet admitted just what it means or what it would mean for him to accept her. If he wakes up, when he wakes up, she'll be honest. She'll tell him everything.

 

What she does regret is that Hades is already dead, and she can't cut him into little bitty pieces for hurting her husband like she wants to.


End file.
